About Her
by Tataahh
Summary: "Eu nunca imaginaria que ela seria diferente,mas depois de conhecê-la,não conseguia parar de pensar no que a fazia especial"


**Eu não possuo Psychic Detective Yakumo, mas se possuísse,metade do que escrevi já haveria acontecido.**

**A história pode ter alguns spoilers, mas nada explicito. Também há alguma insinuação sexual, então se não gostarem, já foram avisados. Recomendo a todos lerem o poema "As Sem-razões do Amor" de Carlos Drummont de Andrade, que me faz pensar muito no casal.**

**Agradeço comentários para saber como estou escrevendo :)**

Desde o início eu achava que era alguém que não merecia ser amado. Como poderia? Quando a pessoa que te coloca no mundo tenta tirá-lo dele já dá pra perceber que há algo errado.

Por algum motivo acordei de repente no meio da noite com esse pensamento em minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos e olhei em volta. O pequeno quarto de apartamento estava escuro e silencioso. Me virei lentamente e olhei para a pessoa que estava comigo na cama de solteiro. Ela ainda estava adormecida. Deitada de bruços com seu braço em volta da minha cintura e seu rosto escondido em meu peito. Deste ângulo eu apenas podia ver seus cabelos castanhos curtos e suas costas nuas. O edredom cobria- a apenas da cintura pra baixo.

Ela se mexe levemente, resmunga alguma coisa e me abraça mais apertado. Eu sorrio levemente e toco seus cabelos. '_Haruka_'. Seu nome me passa pela cabeça.

Eu realmente pensava que era alguém indigno. Como não achar se todos me olhassem como se eu fosse uma aberração? Com exceção do tio, todos me tratavam como algo pior que lixo. Quando não aguentava mais os olhares de desprezo e repulsa eu passei a usar as lentes de contato, mas isso apenas fazia eu me sentir como se estivesse me escondendo. Nunca poderia ter uma relação seria com ninguém, nem de amizade, muito menos romântica, já que invariavelmente chegaria o dia em que veriam meu olho. E então estaria lá. Aquele olhar. Repulsa, medo, horror.

_'Seu olho é bonito!_'

Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, nunca imaginei que houvesse algo de diferente nela. Só outra cliente. Apenas outro caso. A primeira vista não havia nada de especial nela. Como eu poderia estar mais enganado?

Ela aos poucos foi se mostrando única de alguma forma. Primeiro notando meu truque. Depois ao por acaso acabar descobrindo seu drama familiar. Era incrível como alguém tão gentil como ela se poderia se culpar por tanto tempo por um acidente. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que jamais faria algo contra alguém de propósito. Gentil chegava a ser um adjetivo fraco pra descrevê-la. Desde o começo fez de tudo pra ajudar sua amiga, mesmo que se colocasse em perigo.

No momento em que voltamos pro meu quarto de clube e percebi que minha lente havia caído só me veio à cabeça ficar preparado. A qualquer momento aconteceria, a repulsa. O medo. _'seu olho é bonito!'_.

Como ela podia dizer aquilo com aquela inocência, e aquele rosto franco? Naquele momento só pude pensar em rir. Lembrando na hora do que o tio havia dito_. 'Alguém um dia alguém te aceitará por quem você é.' _

No fim ele estava certo, mas não admitiria isso tão facilmente. Tentei com todas as minhas forças afastá-la, mas foi em vão.

Como podia alguém como ela me querer? Sim, ela me queria. Eu poderia negar e fingir que não percebia, mas como não perceber algo tão sério de uma pessoa tão honesta que simplesmente não conseguia mentir corretamente? Aliás, por mais que ela se incomodasse com sua incapacidade de mentir, eu não podia deixar de pensar que era uma de suas melhores qualidades. Pelo menos pra mim.

Ela foi se aproximando pouco a pouco. Ela ficava comigo nos momentos em que eu mais precisava. Mesmo eu tentando afastá-la. Ela nunca desistiu de mim e me salvou quando eu precisei. E quando eu precisei de seu apoio ela estava lá, seja pra segurar minha mão ou me deixar chorar em seus braços.

Pouco a pouco fomos nos aproximando. Até que enfim meus esforços de mantê-la longe não adiantaram mais nada. Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu de forma natural. Nunca senti nada parecido com a sensação de seus lábios macios contra os meus. Depois do primeiro foi apenas natural acontecer outro e outros. Comecei a frequentar o apartamento dela com mais frequência e começamos a ficar cada vez mais próximos, tanto que começou a me assustar. Eu fui começando a querê-la tanto que parecia errado. Um dia o medo acabou me fazendo discutir com ela.

_'Por que comigo? Você poderia ficar com qualquer um, por que ia querer ficar com alguém como eu?'_ - Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu comecei a ter medo da resposta.

_'Eu estou com você porque é com você que eu quero ficar. É você quem eu amo!' _- a sua resposta me surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa e também me assustou. Eu não a merecia. Como alguém como ela poderia me amar?

_'Por quê? Por que você iria amar alguém como eu?'_ novamente o medo da resposta estava lá. Ao invés de responder ela simplesmente se levantou e foi até a estante e pegou um livro, abriu numa página e o entregou pra mim.

Eu olhei pra ela confuso.

_'É um poema. _' ela me explicou. _'talvez com isso você entenda um pouco.'_

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e esperou pacientemente que eu lesse. E então, ainda confuso, eu li o título. "As sem-razões do amor - Carlos Dummont de Andrade".

Ao ler o primeiro verso entendi aonde ela queria chegar.

_'Eu te amo porque te amo!'_ - ela repetiu quando percebeu que eu havia terminado de ler. Ela olhou em meus olhos. Nos dois olhos, como se o vermelho não fosse nada demais. _'Eu te amo. Você também me ama. Então pare de tentar me afastar, isso não vai funcionar!'_ - ela me beijou em seguida. Lentamente no começo, mas depois aprofundando mais o beijo. Eu desisti totalmente de qualquer briga depois de sentir o gosto de sua boca, e sentir sua língua na minha. Nos beijamos longamente e quando nos separamos ela olhou novamente para mim. Seu rosto corado, seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos, seus olhos nos meus.

_'Eu te amo tanto!'_ - ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados e eu a tomei nos braços novamente. De repente estávamos deitados em sua cama e eu estava em cima dela. Ela sorriu pra mim e me puxou pra mais um beijo. Eu toquei seu rosto e ela passou suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

Nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes. Nunca me senti tão descontrolado como quando senti suas mãos desabotoando minha camisa. Nunca vi algo tão belo quanto seu corpo seminu ao tirar sua blusa.

Quando percebi, estamos os dois como viemos ao mundo e mal podíamos saber onde começava um e acabava o outro.

_'Yakumo_' - ela suspirou meu nome quando beijei seus seios. Olhei em seus olhos e fiz a pergunta silenciosa.

Ela me puxou pra mais perto e beijou meu olho. Meu rosto. Minha boca. Meu pescoço. Beijou minha mandíbula do queixo até minha orelha, onde sussurrou com a voz fraca. _'Eu quero você! Sempre quis você e sempre vou querer. '_

A sensação de tê-la foi indescritível. Nossa primeira vez foi desajeitada como toda primeira vez provavelmente seria, mas ainda assim foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que jamais experimentei. Tocar seu corpo, ouvir a seus gemidos e saber que fui eu quem os causou... Sentir suas mãos no meu corpo e ouvir sua voz sussurrando meu nome repetidamente.

Nos amamos pelo que pareceram horas e quando deitamos lado a lado eu já tinha perdido toda a vontade de brigar.

_'Eu amo você!'_ - eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido. Quase com medo de ela escutar.

_'Eu sei disso!'_ - ela sorriu. _'Mas escutar me deixa muito mais do que feliz.'_

Eu ainda estou perdido em pensamentos enquanto passo a ponta de meus dedos pelas suas costas nuas quando ela se mexe e olha pra mim. Seus olhos estão sonolentos, seu cabelo quase tão desarrumado quanto o meu. Ela se levanta levemente em seus cotovelos e eu posso ver a silhueta de seu corpo nu. Nada no mundo pareceria tão lindo pra mim quanto ela. Ela olha em meus olhos e toca minha bochecha.

_'Há algo errado?'_ - ela me pergunta preocupada. Eu a puxo pra perto e beijo levemente sua boca.

_'Está tudo bem.'_ Eu a puxo para mais perto e a abraço. Deslizo uma de minhas pernas entre as suas pernas macias, abraço sua cintura e a puxo pra perto, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Eu dou um beijo no local e a sinto estremecer. Dou uma risada.

_'Não fique tão convencido com isso!'_ - ela diz e eu sei que esta corada. Isso me faz sorrir mais ainda. Ela bufa um pouco irritada, mas ainda assim suas mãos vão até meu cabelo é ela começa a me acalentar. Ela beija levemente minha testa e é minha vez de suspirar. Ela sorri, mas fica séria em seguida.

_'Eu te amo tanto! Tanto que às vezes acho que esse amor vai me consumir.'_ - essa pequena confissão é o suficiente pra deixá-la mais que constrangida. Eu apenas me afasto um pouco e olho em seus olhos sorrindo.

_'Acho que não é realmente um problema se nós dois formos consumidos por amor.' _

Ela sorri novamente pra mim com seu rosto corado, me beija profundamente e volta a me acalentar.

Eu relaxo completamente em seus braços e sussurro: _'Eu te amo.'_

Ela me abraça mais apertado e eu sei que nunca vou achar um lugar que eu queira mais nesse mundo que seus braços. Eu adormeço feliz ao seu lado e rezo pra que essa paz nunca mais acabe.


End file.
